


To Let My Work Begin

by NidoranDuran



Series: Bound For Glory [7]
Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, F/M, Glory Hole, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 21:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Separated from the others, Velma tries to take advantage of the quiet in this old, spooky mansion to look for clues. Instead, she finds a hole in the wall, a very quiet man, and the answers to her frustrations.





	To Let My Work Begin

"Well this is strange," Velma said, muttering to herself as her attempts to sweep the room with her eyes in pursuit of clues brought her to a startlingly odd sight. Caught away from everyone else, Velma tried to make the most of things by focusing on the quiet that came with the moment. She was able to relax here, away from the noise of everyone else, who she didn't want to say got in the way, but she could certainly do better for herself in a few ways when she was able to pull away from the pack and have a moment to herself. Sometimes she even found a double-over of a place she had been before bringing a new clue she had missed because someone was talking when she was trying to think.

This time, she had stumbled onto something strange, something perplexing that held onto her focus and kept her from being able to drift mentally away from it and onto much else. The spooky old mansion had lots of strange bits and places and parts that seemed to hold plenty of secrets, but one secret that had caught her eye left her drawing in closer. She found herself in an old study, with rows of dusty bookshelves she could have found herself interested in wandering, with a desk that looked cleared off and dust-free in such stark contrast that surely it had been used recently and could hold some clues.

But no, instead, Velma focused on a hole in the wall. It was an odd thing to be focused on, but the way it looked so out of place was what really caught her. Just a hole in the wall, roughly at groin level, with no signs that anything had previously been there or that it served any sort of tool purpose; no nearby screw holes, no indication of furniture that had blocked it to avoid dust, it was just a hole in the rest of the wall. What this had to do with the evil clown ghost--who was, of course, just a strange man in a suit trying to scare people away so he could find an old safe or something--didn't really occur to Velma, who was so deep in her thoughts of exactly what this hole could even be that she didn't have a way to bring herself to any sort of reasonable thought in the matter.

"What use would a hole have here? Some kind of hole bored by a drill, maybe? I wonder if I can access the room beside here..." Instead of doing any of that, Velma inched closer toward the hole, wondering what to make of this odd sight. She squatted down a bit, trying to get closer to the hole, fishing for her phone to try and turn on its flashlight and turn it on to see what was beyond the hole.

Before she could shine a light into it, a cock pushed through the other end of the hole, making Velma yelp and fumble with her phone, dropping it onto the floor as her cheeks went bright, bright red and she wondered how to respond. "Um, sir, this is a..." She gulped. "A haunted mansion. I don't believe this is appropriate."

Whoever was on the end of the wall didn't say anything in response, which made Velma's throat tighten up in worry, her mouth filling up with saliva, watering at the sight of the thick, aching cock that felt like it was calling out to her most base of desires. Everything here felt so off and bizarre, and Velma should have been smart enough to clear her head, focus on the mystery at hand, and leave this distraction behind, because that was all it was. A distraction. One she didn't need or want and which could only slow her down in solving this mystery at absolute best. At worst, the culprit was on the other end of the wall.

Velma knew that mentally. Emotionally? All she saw was a big cock, and she found herself wrapping her hand around it, head shifting forward and planting some kisses onto the tip, sweet little bursts of affection ensuing as she offered herself up happily to something so strange and hungry and untenable. There was no real warning for it, Velma just found herself overwhelmed by a sudden need to reach forward and seize hold of the cock, giving it some sow, eager strokes back and forth as her mouth adored it with kisses and the occasional lick. Her breath got hot, head got light, and Velma found herself now giving in completely to feelings and needs too senseless and too weird for her to know how to deal with it all.

Any reason or sense that could have told Velma this was an unhelpful expression of desires completely out of control simply began to melt away as she leaned forward, soft little noises spilling from her lips as Velma began to more aggressively lick the cock, tending to it firmer. "I should be going," she mused, but it went nowhere as she remained firm on her knees, adoring the anonymous cock with her mouth and not knowing how to contain her feelings of boiling, bubbling heat. There was something amiss here, something so strange and so curious that she didn't really understand how to overcome it, just giving herself deeper to feelings and confused desire and a lust that would not stop.

Velma was pent up. That much was blatant to her as she leaned forward, as she desperately indulged in something so feverish and weird and hot, and she just couldn't deal with these feelings. Sensation spiking up through her made for a weird swell of feelings sudden and weird, sensation grabbing at feelings that were long dormant and ignored inside her, things that urged a powerful focus and need within her that overwhelmed her thoughts, inducing something potent and weird and completely merciless. All Velma could do was lean into something so strange and fierce, accepting the weird, throbbing pulse of way more than she really knew how to deal with, inching on closer to feelings and wants and needs too strange to handle, too fierce to grasp.

Whoever was on the other side of the wall remained quiet, not even a groan of appreciation from what Velma was doing, and she should have been frustrated about that, should have been cross and wanted some more, but instead of saying something and trying to get him to give her back some kind of response, Velma felt compelled to suck the cock into her mouth instead, to take him down deep and push her lustful service even harder, lips wrapping around his cock, tasting him and accepting that she was way too deep in the hazy mess of confused need now to really have a grasp on what she was doing.

Her mouth was so eager to please, greedily sucking the cock down and seeking something feverish and hot, something potent that she was able to really throw herself into, really able to lose herself to. The hand that didn't grab at the cock had tried to fumble about for her phone, but instead it began to push up Velma's skirt, her thighs spreading out and her fingers eagerly prodding at the front of her panties, at the damp spot growing there with such utter desperation. There was no way for Velma to deny that she was now in way too deep to help herself, sinking ever closer into something that felt bizarre, felt so unlike her. Whatever was going on, she didn't really know how to deal with it all, how to shy away from the weirdness and the feelings of this situation, she could only give in to them, only surrender deeper and deeper still

The silence remained firm, unbroken emptiness leaving Velma feeling tense as she worked steadier back and forth along the cock, wishing she had some kind of answer from the man on the other side, who gave her nothing. He just held still and steady, receiving this messy blowjob and doing nothing to respond or even really show signs of life. Only natural warmth and the intermittent throb of the shaft in her mouth even told Velma this was a real cock, which further frustrated her as she tried to handle all of this. This was too much for her to deal with, and tension flared hotter as Velma shoved forward, as she taunted the back of her throat with the cock.

Her fingers pressed against her pussy, rubbing through her panties as she pushed on, moaning around the cock, every wet sucking and slurping noise driving a harder sense of complete desire want that showed off something utterly shameless. There was so little sense to any of this, and there all that Velma could do was give in to it, confused and tense as she was. The feelings got to be too much, and she was unable to think clearly as lust took her over, as it swelled up within her from deep and only grew hotter by the second. She couldn't deny her self these feelings as they took such deep root inside of her, and thoughts of the investigation and how she had work to do all melted away in the haze of surrender to this cock.

All the sucking and slurping got to the man on the other side in some pretty exciting and hot ways. Velma trembled and ached with her need, rubbing harder at her pussy and feeling like she might lose herself, and the only thing keeping her from rubbing herself to completion right there on her knees was that before she could do any of that, the man on the other side came. He didn't make much of a sound, didn't do much to make her feel appreciated or like she had accomplished anything. She just ached, cum flooding into her mouth, the bitter taste hitting her tongue hard, making her recoil and gasp and tremble under the haze of way too much to deal with.

To her absolute shock, she swallowed. Pulling back from the dick, Velma swallowed down every thick drop of cum, trembling under the weirdness and the heat of this all, wondering how to phrase what came next. The cock remained firmly in place, not pulling back or showing any sign of fucking anything, just holding firm and frustrating her for the ways it stuck there. She cleared her throat, wondering if maybe she could get some answer from the man. Still nothing.

Velma was in a not so proud position here, ignored by the man on the other end of the wall and wondering how to deal with this in any sensible way. She should have said something. Should have more firmly and directly asked a question of this man and took a stand for herself. Right now, Velma wasn't helping herself out at all, lingering in the hazy, confusing thrall of doing absolutely nothing to spare herself any shame. She could have pulled back, decided this was going too far, and took some kind of pride in herself.

Instead, she rose up to her feet and dropped her panties to the floor. "Don't pull out yet," she said, voice rumbling with whimpering, embarrassed heat as she found herself in way too deep now. She took hold of the dick firmer again as she helped herself back onto it, bending forward to ease into place and take the cock into her pussy, which felt so slick and so needy now for something that she could barely deal with all these feelings. "Oh my god, it's so--" She cut herself off, not even knowing what to say for it. It just felt so much. Like what? Didn't matter, as Velma started to work her hips back and forth to fuck herself onto the big, anonymous cock. She felt lost to feelings beyond reason now, and she didn't know how to deal with them, but she was in far too deep now to be able to stop any of this, keeping her hips rocking on quick and firm to give up to it.

Still, the man remained largely silent. Even as Velma got all worked up, moaning louder, voice trembling in embarrassment and fervid need for more. She felt so fucking embarrassed, and the only things keeping her going were how ungodly pent up she was, and how big this dick was. "You could at least groan or something," she muttered to herself, frustrated by the show of utter weakness that consumed her, showing off the way she gave herself up to this big dick and simply did not know how to control it all. Of course the one time she was able to vent her frustrations with a guy, it was through a hole in the wall and the guy couldn't even say anything.

Her sweater-clad tits heaved as she worked on quicker and harder, glasses bouncing on her nose as she worked as firm and as desperate as she could, the feverish heat and mad frustrations doing to her things so shameful and hot, so completely overwhelming. Velma was downright ashamed of how hot she was getting in the embrace of her lusts now, her need for cock overwhelming her and inducing something so primal and so hot that she just couldn't think about how to handle it all anymore, giving up too hot to deal with, struggling and shivering. To succumb to this stranger's cock and so completely lose herself was infuriating and embarrassing for Velma, but she could do nothing to fight it, giving in utterly to these needs and heats, succumbing and wishing she was strong and sensible enough not to.

But she wasn't. She was a pent up mess starting to lose herself to wild moans as her ass slammed back against the wall with a fleshy thudding noise, seeing wild acceptance and acceptance of feelings too reckless and wild to have any hope of dealing with. She just let it all happen, getting hotter and needier as she threw herself into this. "Fine, don't d-do anything, but just... Just please stay there and let me get fucked!" Velma was so confused about this whole mess, how fixated and overwhelmed she had become by a mere cock. It wasn't even attached to someone she could see, a detached dick hanging out a hole in a wall in an abandoned mansion. This was the most insane place for Velma to be thinking about getting her rocks off but it was really all she could think to do as she succumbed fully, giving up to these desires and their throbbing bliss without really being able to fight it.

Somewhere in the midst of all this fucking, Velma found herself not so much minding that she was doing all the work, focusing faster and harder on the firm and fervid indulgence of her desires, so reckless and downright embarrassing. She wished she was sensible enough to stop this and to bring some semblance of decency or guidance or sense to what she was doing. None of that mattered right now though; she just gave in to these desires and allowed the needs to burn stronger, fiercer, making her burn up bright and keep up the pace without a care, lost to sensations and wants that came together too perfectly for any of it to matter.

"Fuck, yes, I'm cumming, I'm cumming, I'm--oh my god!" Velma may have had to make her own fun with this cock, but oh what fun she crashed into. The pleasure was mind blowing, with her climax coming hot, hard and so hard earned. She couldn't remember the last time she hadn't used her own fingers to bring herself to something like this, and that sort of indulgence just couldn't compare to this. It was so good, so satisfying and hot and needy, made only better when the man on the other side of the wall came inside of her. No warning, no grunt. Just shot after shot of gooey spunk pumping into her pussy, making her shudder and tremble with the guilty swell of knowing she was probably not in a place where she should have been taking on those kinds of feelings, but Velma didn't care. Not now. Not with how amazing she felt.

The warm, gooey afterglow of the anonymous cock still nestled inside of her was amazing, but not so amazing was when the door swung open, and suddenly the whole rest of the gang saw a messy, breathless Velma with a dick inside of her and her panties down around her ankles, cum dripping to the floor, and no good answer for any of what she was up to here. Velma had to think fast, breathlessly gasping out the first not so helpful thing to come to mind.

"I found a clue!"

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
